Nagini
by Suklaamousse
Summary: Nagini was never an ordinary snake and not just because she’s the Dark Lords familiar. She is the only one Dark Lord cares for, but for how much? Warning for swearing, violence and sexual content.


Summary: Nagini was never an ordinary snake and not just because she's the Dark Lords familiar. She is the only one Dark Lord cares for, but for how much? Rated M for swearing, violence and sexual content.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Beta:**Trilobitian

**Nagini**

**July 1963**

Tom Riddle was sitting on a luxurious chair in the master bedroom of an ancient mansion. His crimson eyes rested worriedly on a large snake sleeping on the bed before him, his right hand slowly caressed the snake's smooth, cool, dark scales.

It was unusual for Tom to show emotion, let alone carry feelings for another living being. However, the serpent resting on the bed was his only friend, his trusted, his familiar, his Nagini. To him, Nagini was the only irreplaceable part of his life, the only one he had trusted with all his secrets, the only one who knew him, even if she was just a snake. But it didn't matter to him, because Tom, also known as Lord Voldemort, was a parselmouth.

Nagini was far too intelligent to be a normal snake; she was unusual even amongst the magical serpents. She was intelligent and cunning, devious enough to give Tom a competition. She knew things no snake should be able to know; sometimes she comprehended emotions better than he did, though it wasn't saying much. Nagini understood spoken English almost as well as parseltonge and Tom was quite sure she could read. She of course said that snakes can't read, but Tom had a feeling she wasn't telling him the whole truth. Tom stroked her beautiful scaly head, trying to figure out the reason for her sudden illness.

Five days ago she had started getting unusually sleepy, especially for this time of the year. Nagini was always tired during the cold months, not that she actually slept though the winter, she was much too magical and far too stubborn for that. But now it was the warmest time of the year, she wasn't suppose to act like she was about to hibernate as though she were a common viper. Her movements too were getting considerably slower and insecure, as though she was just learning how to move in a new, unfamiliar body, and failing miserably. By the end of the second day, she was wrapped around him, hanging on, barely. In the third morning she couldn't move at all and the morning after that she didn't wake up, no matter how hard he tried. And today, Tom had also noticed her scales turning paler, though that might have been for the lack of sleep. All he could think was ´_Please don't leave me.´_

Nothing like this had ever happened to her during the three years he had known her, and not even the familiar bond could tell him anything he already didn't know. She was asleep and not waking up, there was no reason for it and it scared him. Nagini, his only friend, his only love, was sick and he could do nothing to help her.

Suddenly her tail twitched, causing Tom to halt his movements. Her breathing was getting faster and shallower, hissing painfully through her sharp fangs. Her tail twitched again. And again, only this time it was a large shudder. A tremor ran through her and instead of stopping, it extended to her whole body. Tom had to stop back so she wouldn't accidentally hit him with her powerful body. Her yellow, pain-filled eyes fluttered open and stared straight into his anxious red ones. She was hissing in pain, her muscular body convulsing uncontrollably, causing her to get tangled in the coverlet and sheets, all the time hissing and screaming. He couldn't get near her and no spell he tried could stop the convulsing. The last thing Tom noticed were that her yellow eyes seemed greener and her fangs seemed to be decreasing in size before she was swallowed completely by the sheets.

In a few minutes it stopped as suddenly as it had started. Tom cautiously approached the bed, listening worriedly as she gasped for air. He lifted the coverlet and found a hand, a human hand with all five fingers. The hand was still faintly shaking and it grasped his much larger one feebly. Tom carefully lifted the sheets finding him self face to face with a young woman with fair smooth skin, long dark hair and moss green eyes. Fearful eyes, which were looking straight into his shocked ones.

In one smooth movement he had his wand in hand, pointing directly at her heart and he standing in the middle of the room, but his eyes gave away his emotions. Confusion, hurt and most of all betrayal.

Tom faintly whispered, "Nagini?" He seemed not to notice he had spoken.

"I never meant to hurt you like this" she said weakly, her unused vocal cords making it difficult to speak.

He collapsed on the chair by the large window, still pointing his yew wand at her. She knew he would get angry- terribly so. She wouldn't have been surprised if he killed her right there, in the bed, where they had slept together for the past three years, as a man and a familiar, where she was now laying half naked. He couldn't even stand to look at her anymore, but she could still see the anger rising.

He ran a hand through his unkempt black hair making it even more tousled, "What would you have done then," his voice was cold and deceivingly calm "never tell me, is that it?" he shouted rising from his seat, red eyes flashing with anguish.

"That was my intention," she said softly, looking into his hateful eyes, pausing to catch her breath as she tried to get up so she could lean against the wooden headboard. Her arms were too weak and she ended up sprawled in the middle of the bed with no shirt on. ´Pathetic´ she thought. Tom didn't come to help her, but he didn't snort at her either. "I was going to fake my own death, and live the rest of my life as a human. You would have felt bad for loosing your familiar," she was trying to reach for a pillow, to support her head up, her bare soft breasts swaying slightly in every move "but you wouldn't have felt betrayed. I never meant for you to find out."

She gave up reaching for the pillow, and even when Tom was enraged at her, he couldn't ignore how elegant and delicate she looked, her dark hair spread out around her beautiful face while she was sprawled almost naked on the red silk sheets, a faint blush colouring her smooth skin. An admirable achievement, considering she was dressed like a whore after a long night. Tom could almost hear how she would moan when he kissed her, touched her, and made her come under him only to start once more. Tom looked away, disgusted with himself at how easily he forgot Nagini's betrayal.

She saw him turning away from her, looking revolted, scratching his two-day-old stubble roughly.

"Tom, what do you want me to say?" She whimpered desperately "That I'm sor-"

"Up until half an hour ago I thought you were a snake. A fucking _snake_, Nagini! _My bonded familiar!_" his voice was rough "And then I find out you are actually a witch. A young girl at that. And I'm bonded to you. So you know what that means? That you and I are practically _married_. Does that sink into your thick skull?" His voice was dripping with irony, "Fuck, I'm married to a total stranger, a stranger whom _deceived_ me for the past three years." His red eyes were burning with hate, his voice was rising into an angry shout "I told you everything! I _trusted_ you, _Nagini_! And you told me nothing! Only lies! _Everything about you is a lie_!"

"What would you have me done? If I had told you I'm a human, you would have never bonded with me and _I would have died_!" she was whispering hoarsely, desperately trying to prevent crying in front of him "There wasn't anyone else, you were my only chance. You were a stranger to me back then, so I didn't really care if I wasn't completely honest with you. All I knew was, I didn't want to die." A first quiet tear drop leaked from her eye, slowly running down her cheek "And I _never_ lied to you. I might not have told you the whole truth, but _I never lied to you_. I meant everything I ever said to you."

"How can you expect me to trust you anymore?" he asked tilting his head, blood red eyes flaming with malice "Why would I trust you, _Nagini_? Fuck, I don't even know your name!" he screamed spitefully striding across the room and lifting her roughly from her hair to face him, causing her to cry of pain.

The young woman was desperately trying to hold her weight on her legs, grip onto his strong arms but her muscles weren't working properly, as a result she kept struggling in his grasp and only hurting herself more. She accidentally clawed him making him hiss in irritation dropping her on the bed and roughly landing on top of her.

He was using all his weight to bind her to the bed holding her wrists with too much strength and binding her legs with his. His head was resting by hers, his fast breathing tickling her exposed skin. "Tom, please say something. Do something. Hurt me if it makes you feel better! Kill me if you want to! I can't stand to look at you like this."

He lifted his head slowly looking straight into her teary eyes with his crimson angry ones, his wand was painfully pushing her neck and his weight was making it hard for her to breath. He used the wand to tear off the rest of her clothing "I hate you" he murmured, lips almost touching hers, forcefully spreading her legs and painfully pushing his pelvis between them. "I loathe you" he squeezed her wrists tighter using the now empty left hand to open his trousers freeing his hard cock, "I despise you" his hot breath was tickling her soft lips, the tip of his leaking dick resting against her tight entrance "I trusted you" he was adjusting his dick preparing to push, "_I trusted you_" his breath tickled her lips and his red eyes glanced into her green ones, "I love you."

The last part was whispered almost too softly to hear but his crimson confused eyes were locked into hers, begging for her to understand. She didn't notice when he got of off her but she did notice the large bedspread landing on her naked bruised body.

"Take me if you want. I understand-"

"Don't be foolish girl" he spat unkindly, interrupting her, rising from the edge of the bed and turning towards the large window looking at the cloudless night outside.

She had given him every opportunity to hurt her, to kill her even, but he chose to think, to use his brains. She didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, as they say ´Feelings are not supposed to be logical. Dangerous is the man who has rationalized his emotions.´ He could be thinking the most efficient way to prolong her agony if he chose to hurt her, Morgana knows she deserved it if he chose to punish her. Or he could be trying to calm down. But as far as she knew him, Tom would never let such foolish things as feelings stop him reaching the best solution.

´Control your emotion or it will control you´ and Tom would never let anything control him in such away that it would influence his judgment. That's one of the reasons why she loved him.

She didn't dare to make a noise; in fear of angering him even more. He didn't turn back for five minutes, for twenty minutes, for an hour. He just stood there, frozen. After two hours she knew he would have done something already, if he was about to hurt her at the moment.

"It's Adara," she said, finally. He lifted his head a fraction, but it was enough for her to know he was listening "My name, I mean, it's Adara."

"Go to sleep. Adara," his voice was quit but gentle.

"Aren't you coming? You look exhausted." She couldn't help but to sound hopeful.

"In a minute, Adara," he said with delight in his husky voice.

A new dawn was rising, covering the horizon with hundreds magnificent colours.

Her eyes were getting heavy and she was starting to fall asleep, though she wanted to wait for Tom. She felt the mattress move behind her and him crawling closer to her, strong hands pulling her securely against his muscular warm chest, holding her tightly.

"Promise you will never leave me, Adara" he whispered tenderly against her ear "Promise you will stay with me forever," his lips nibbled her neck gently.

"I promise Tom. I will stay with you forever and for all eternity."

He let out a harsh breath murmuring, "Good," and buried his face into her neck, letting her feel his tears of joy.

--

Thank you and reviews are always more than welcome.


End file.
